


Tweek & Craig- Platonic Beginnings.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [93]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Little bit of canon divergence, M/M, Red Racer, canon divergence from game of thrones, how they became friends, platonic, takes place just after tweek vs craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A fluffy origin story which depicts how Tweek and Craig became friends after their fight.





	Tweek & Craig- Platonic Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> To start off, I’d just like to say that this is my 100th work for AO3! Most of them are trash, some are good, but all of them are on the archive and it’s been a wild adventure writing for this site. I’ve enjoyed improving my work and I hope that this oneshot is much better than my first (considering that my first was badly written Hetalia smut, I’d say that yes, it really is) and that my next 100 works continue to improve and develop my writing.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> To celebrate 100 works, I went back to my roots (South Park was one of my first ever fandoms) and chose my OTP for this oneshot- Creek.

Tweek Bros. Coffee was a building known well to almost all of South Park’s citizens. Most adults went there to ‘legally’ get high, or just to drink coffee because literally nowhere else sold it. Most kids stayed away from it entirely. There was a rumour that a kid worked there who had gone insane from the coffee, leading to the kids who believed it becoming afraid of the place.

At first, Craig Tucker hadn’t believed the rumour. Then he met Tweek Tweak.

The first day of third grade, and already the established friendship groups were gathered together in the classroom. Mr Garrison, their teacher, was droning on about the excessive amount of naked boobs in Game of Thrones (why didn’t they get to see the guys dicks?) whilst Cartman and Kyle had a whispered argument about whether Tyrion was a valid character or not, Kenny flicked through a hentai magazine (he was going through a weeaboo phase) and Stan gawked at Wendy. Typical stuff for those four.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Craig found himself rather distracted from their oh so interesting lesson by a new arrival Garrison hadn’t even bothered to introduce. The arrival in question was one of the weirdest kids Craig had ever seen. Every time Cartman and Kyle’s ‘conversation’ rose from heated whispers to openly furious shouts he shrieked in terror, causing Garrison to yell at all three of them. That was how Craig found out his name was Tweek. He seemed to be constantly twitching and couldn’t hold his pen still as he actually tried to make notes on the sexual content of Game of Thrones.

Craig, a boy who naturally didn’t care about anyone at all, found himself oddly interested. It wasn’t that he cared about the boy- he really didn’t- but he was certainly more fascinating to watch than _Garrison_.

So he stared.

His blue eyes bored into the back of the twitching blond’s head until he spun around, frantic wide green eyes meeting his fearfully. Tweek emitted a ‘GAH’ noise and twirled back around, instantly devolving into unintelligible muttering coupled with a strange tic involving tapping his pen rapidly against the desk whilst simultaneously tugging on his wily blond locks.

After that day, Craig tried not to stare quite as much.

He didn’t pay as much attention to Tweek after the first few days of ‘observing’ his general weirdness. The other kids picked on the blond from time to time, but Craig kept his distance. He had his own friends to take care of, and he didn’t care enough to go after the people picking on Tweek. Some would call him an asshole for that. He’d flip them off, but they weren’t exactly wrong.

Then suddenly Craig found himself in a _fight_ with the boy. And everything only escalated from there.

Until they were lying in hospital beds, strapped down so that they wouldn’t fight again, and Tweek was anxiously writhing around amongst intermittent screams.

It was agony for Craig, who was both in pain from the fight and forced to listen to the fear coming from the other boy at being tied down. So, despite his remaining anger towards Tweek, he decided to just untie him so he’d shut up.

Fortunately, the nurses at the hospital were shit at tying knots and Craig could break free surprisingly easily. Shrugging this off, he walked over to Tweek.

“Oh GOD you’re here to kill me! GAHHHHH- I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-ngh- didn’t mean to offend you o-or anything GAH pleasedontkillmecraiiiiiiiiiig!!!!!“ Was his greeting. The ravenette raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Instead he calmly undid the bonds strapping Tweek to the bed and watched silently as he sat up, on the verge of hyperventilating in pure terror.

“Did you really mean anything you said?” He asked once the other boy had calmed himself enough to look into Craig’s eyes and see (hopefully) that no, he wasn’t going to kill him. Tweek gave him an inquisitive look, twitched hard and answered as slowly as he could (he talked really fast regardless of his mood).

“W-what are you-rah- talking about?”

“Stripe. You said I... did things to him.” For the first time in his life, Craig hesitated. Unfamiliar anger flared up inside of him at thought of being accused of hurting his precious guinea pig. But for some reason, Craig was starting to doubt that the eternally terrified boy even said anything that Cartman said he did. He didn’t know Craig after all; they had barely even spoken before the fight. Hell, he probably didn’t even know Stripe existed. He hadn’t been there for the first grade show-and-tell in which Craig rambled for a solid hour about how cute his guinea pig was after all.

Tweek’s face was blank as he cocked his head to one side. Then panic settled in and he darted to the other side of the bed (as far from Craig as possible), wincing due to aggravating his battle wounds.

“GAH! W-what do you mean I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT STRIPE IS ohjesuschrist what if it’s code for an ALIEN I didn’t even say anything whatareyoutalking about GAHHHH-“

Before Tweek could enter yet another terrified rant, Craig cut in, “So you didn’t say anything. I knew it.” Tweek stopped panicking for a second. He twitched.

“H-huh?” 

“The fight was fake. Cartman and the others were lying to us.” He stated the obvious, despite the fact that both of them knew this already.

“WHAT? Really?!” Tweek half-screeched half-whispered, eyes darting about frantically. Craig nodded, internally wondering if Tweek had somehow forgotten.

“Then you didn’t call me a -gah- a chicken?” Something strange stirred in Craig’s mind at the look on Tweek’s face when he said that. He pushed it aside.

“No.” Tweek’s eyes shifted between anger, disbelief, terror and relief all at once. It was a little disorienting, but Craig didn’t care enough to get lost in it.

Oddly enough, Tweek’s reaction to that news was to laugh.

It was one of the strangest and yet most incredible sounds Craig had ever heard.

Not that he cared or anything.

“H-how did we _believe_ that stuff man?” Tweek managed to get out through intermittent bursts of high pitched laughter.

“We were pretty dumb.” Craig agreed, not knowing how comfortable he was with admitting he was dumb. Or calling Tweek names just after they’d stopped fighting. Fortunately Tweek didn’t seem to mind, so it was okay.

“It’s just like that one episode of -ngh- R-Red Racer where the Overlord gets the -gah- Blue Racer a-and the Yellow Racer to fight before the Red Racer -rr- brings them together with the power of friendship!” Craig froze. All sorts of strange emotions flooded his mind. He uttered the single question which defined their blossoming friendship.

“You watch Red Racer?”

Tweek’s eyes widened and he immediately flew into full panic mode. 

“GAH! I-is that a bad thing? Oh GOD I didn’t think it was a bad thing! But Red Racer i-is for -ngh- kids and WHAT IF THE ALIENS MADE IT TO BRAINWASH US OH JESUS NO-“

“Red Racer wasn’t made by aliens. And I don’t think it’s a bad thing. I watch it too.” The way that Tweek calmed down as quickly as he started to panic was somewhat amusing to Craig, who had never met anyone quite so... energetic since Clyde.

“You do?” Again with the disbelief coupled with that faint glimmer of hope within Tweek’s eyes. Craig nodded again. The blond offered him a shaky smile for his troubles, “O-oh god, that’s so cool! I love that show man! The Red Racer’s the -ngh-best!”

“Yeah. He is.” There was a brief pause in which neither of them was sure of whether it was okay to start gushing about how incredible Red Racer was. Then Craig, having finally found a kindred spirit, decided that maybe it was time to stop fighting with the only other Red Racer fan in Colorado (as far as he knew anyway). He made his peace the best way he knew how, “Wanna go watch it sometime?”

Tweek screeched, looked like he was going to say no and then changed his mind at the last minute and frantically nodded as if his life depended upon it.

“I’D LOVE TO!” He inadvertently yelled.

And so, the beautiful soon-to-be-more-than friendship between Tweek and Craig was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100 works! I hope you liked my attempt at Creek fluff. In my opinion, it’s better than my first attempt at Creek fluff in either oneshot Number 3 or oneshot Number 4.
> 
> Prompt- How two characters who are friends/in a relationship met (if that isn't already canonically explained).
> 
> I struggled a lot with the prompt for this one- originally it was going to be Rick and Morty, but it’s the 100th fic so I decided to make it a ship instead- my OTP.
> 
> Well, actually it’s not my OTP, but the way my real OTP met (both times!) has already been covered in canon so I can’t write a headcanon fanfic about it. (It’s Gerita by the way).
> 
> Anyway, in this oneshot I went through the first time they saw each and then the first time they properly spoke to each other and became friends. It doesn’t quite fit the prompt, but I feel like it doesn’t matter since they probably wouldn’t have talked much prior to Tweek vs Craig.
> 
> Original Number- 153.


End file.
